needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars/Vehicles
Need For Madness cars There are a total of 10 cars in Need for Madness 1. Everyone has their advantages and disadvantages. Which car suits the best for you? Tornado Shark: One of the starter cars. Has fairly good strength compared to other starter cars. Has an average racing skills compared to the starter cars. One of the best cars on stunts both on nfm1 and nfm2. Have better stats on nfm2 then nfm1 as Omar Waly (the game developer) increased his stuts in nfm2. Wow Caninaro: Good strength, but the racing isn't good. You can use it on the first stages to waste others. La Vite Crab: A fast car, but not as fast as the Formula 7, and weak strength. It's still pretty annoying though, so be careful on stages 3 and 5. Formula 7: The fastest car in the game. Pretty handy in early stages, and even for later ones, too. But it is very weak and most likely will get wasted in a few hits or so. But it is fast, and it's a pretty showdown at Stage 8, facing the Radical One. Nimi: Weak, poor speed car. It is very good at stunts, and small. This car is completely useless, but you can use it for some Challenges though. Max Revenge: You need to complete stage 2 before unlocking this car. It is a balance between speed and strength, but not a strong one indeed. Use it against Lead Oxide in stage 3. Can perform stunts well, and I find it somewhat enjoyable. Able to outmaneuver almost any car. Lead Oxide: You need to complete stage 4 before unlocking this car. It is just an improved version of MAX Revenge, well rounded. But he does not perform well at stunts. Use it against El King at stage 5. EL KING: You need to complete stage 6 before re unlocking this car. It is very slow, stunts are pretty, and has a powerful strength compared to its size. Use it for stage 9, or in some cases 10. But don't expect to get out in one piece when facing DR Monstaa. It's able to waste nearly every car easily, except for DR Monstaa. Radical One: One of the fastest cars in the game. Very good stunt control in the game. Very good car, and araguably the best. It is very fast, has a good power save, amazing handling and can waste very well because of its uncanny knack of sending cars flying. One of the best racers in the game. Can beat anyone in a race, and waste most cars. Probably the best racer in the game. Unlock in stage 8. Dr Monstaa: This is araguably the best car in the game, and you need to complete stage 10 before unlocking this car. It is fast for its size and very strong. It is an improved version of El King. Just polish the final stage off with this baby. He hits really hard! Need For Madness 2 cars There are 16 cars in Need For Madness 2. Every Car from Need For Madness 1 has returned with a few graphical improvments, and in addition to that, there are 6 new cars! Tornado Shark: Returning from Need For Madness 1. its one of the starter cars. Has fairly good strength compared to other starter cars, but it won't be much use on a track, unless you use it for fun or on the first track. It is good at stunts and decent at racing. Formula 7: Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. Its the fastest car in the game. Pretty handy in most of stages. But it is very weak and most likely will get wasted in a few hits or so. Use it for racing stages (for example Stage 6 Stretch, Stage 10 and Magic, and Stage 14 Gun Run. Wow Caninaro: Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. Good strength, so it is good if you decide to waste in the early stages. Not much of a use on the later stages, because its bad at racing. La Vita Crab: Car from Need For Madness 1 (only name changed from La Vit'e' Crab to La Vit'a' Crab). Its one of the starter cars. Its also a fast car, but not as fast as the Formula 7. It has bad strength, but can waste some weak cars (like Nimi, Formula 7, etc.). Nimi:Weak, poor speed car. It is very good at stunts, and small. This car is completely useless, but you can use it for some Challenges though. MAX Revenge: Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. It is a balance between speed and strength, but not a strong one indeed. You can use it on the early stages. Lead Oxide: Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. It is not very good at stunts, but decent at wasting. Kool Kat: This is one of the starter cars in the game. Its decent at wasting, so you can use it to waste others on the earliest stages. Its great at stunts, too. Drifter X: Unlock this by winning the Stage 2 (Let the Dream Begin). This sweet baby is a drift king. It is a replica of The Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift's Mazda RX-7. What it lacks is handling. Fairly strong for its size, capable of wasting Sword of Justice in Stage 4 Revenge. One of the fastest cars in the game. Sword of justice: Unlock this by winning the Stage 4 (Twisted Revenge). This souped-up police sheriff is O.K at everything compared to most cars. You can use it to waste EL KING because it is stronger then lead oxide and slightly better at stunts. Kind of strange that it has only a little more top speed that EL KING. High Rider: Unlock this by winning the Stage 6 (The Stretch). Now, onto the High Rider, it is a pun on Night Rider and even looks like it! It is really fast, good at dodging deadly blows from El king and awesome at stunts. But it has a bad powersave, so it's somewhat good at wasting. EL KING: Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 8 (Maximum Overfly). This is a very powerful, but a slow car. It can bash other vehicles to pieces, but doesn't stand a chance against a race. Another disadvantage is that since it is slow on speed, it doesn't perform stunts very well, either. Use it against M A S H E E N on both stages, 11 (Rolling with the Big Boys) and 12 (Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper). Mighty Eight: Unlock this by winning the Stage 10 (Ghosts and Magic). This is Radical Play's version of the Audi R8 supercar, awesome looking and is awesome to drive as well. It's very good at racing and can take some hard hits. Its not exactly good at wasting, though. It's stunts are weak, compared to High Rider or Radical One, but it can go pretty far on jumps, due to its excellent top speed. Second-fastest car in top speed. M A S H E E N: Unlock this by winning the Stage 12 (Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper). This large, yellow bulldozer is strong enough to wreck the strongest vehicles out there, even EL KING and Dr Monstaa. But it has one disadvantage; speed. It is very slow, and therefore its'' terrible'' at stunts. Use it for Stages 13 and 16. Radical One: Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 14 (The Gun Run). One of the best well rounded cars out there. It is very fast, stunts are "pwnage", and has a powerful strength compared to its size. Its very good at racing, because its good at stunts, acceleration and handling. It can also take some very hard hits from the strongest vehicles out there (eg. M A S H E E N, EL KING and Dr Monstaa). It can also waste them all, depending on the circumstances. because there's only Dr Monstaa's stages, Radical One is very useful in those. Either use Radical One, or use M A S H E E N on those instead. On stage 16, use this car. Dr Monstaa: Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 16 (Four Dimensional Vertigo). Because its good in both racing and wasting, finish off The Mad Party with him. Not any use for the progress in the game, because you can't unlock anything after beating the Stage 16 (only Stage 17 Mad Party). Use it for fun at any stage. Have fun using this car! Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Car Statistics Category:Cars/Vehicles